Shizumi Sonade
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n47Bw0HTcFM "Humans are disgusting, filthy, and loathsome creatures who aren't even worth the time WE onis used to even acknowledge their existence and hanyous are the worst.] ~ Shizumi's words to a young Sian Tetsu. bleach_kuchiki_rukia_sode_no_shirayuki_1280x960_hd-wallpaper-458053.jpg Sode_No_Shirayuki_by_akolmasta.jpg why__sode_no_shirayuki____by_heleness-d6fgcny.jpg 'First Name' Shizumi Shirahime (Human Alias) 'Last Name' Sonade Asakura (Adopted surname while in human form) 'IMVU Name' NPCed by SayuriAkagi 'Nicknames' *Zu-Zu ( The name her father Isato's calls her every time he becomes annoyed with her antics.) *Lady Shizumi *Lady Sonade 'Age' "Pfft a true Lady never reveals her age especially to worms like you." January 5th 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'4 'Weight' 155lbs 'Blood type' "Cold as ice thank you very much" 'Behavior/Personality' Shizumi is sophisacted woman with the mannerisms of a spoiled brat. She cares not for the ideals of others and thinks mostly of her herself often believing that her actions (as self serving as they are) are actually helping those that she claims to love around her. She especially enjoys meddling in the private affairs of others when they don't suit or meet her very high standards/criteria such as in the case of her daughter, Tomoko Asakura's marriage to Akuma Tetsu and the birth of their children to which she treats Akira like he's nothing and places the boy's twin sister Sian on a pedestal giving her everything she could ever want or desire. 'Appearance' 2270047-bleach___231___large_07.jpg Sode-no-Shirayuki-sode-no-shirayuki-33246410-1366-768-620x.jpg Sleeve_of_the_White_Snow_by_jessally.jpg|Hmph what are you looking at you half breed dog?! Sode-no-Shirayuki-sode-no-shirayuki-33260935-1366-684.png|"Grandson HA I have no grandson, least of all am I related to a bastard like YOU!" Shizumi to Akira when he was 2 years old. sode-no-shirayuki-by-suzuka-228180.jpg Sode-no-Shirayuki-sode-no-shirayuki-33246421-1270-768.png With long flowing silver white hair that hangs almost to her ankles and skin to match, Shizumi is true embodiment of what a Yuki-Onna should be. She is most often seen wearing a long katana about her waist dressed in a baby blue and white fully embroider and decorated kimono from an era one heard about in stories and history books in the modern era while her eyes changed from an icy blue to a translucent white depending on her moods and temperament. This appearance is also maintained when in the form of Shirahime Asakura (human alias) too from time to time when in the company of close friends and clients. 'Birth Place' The Dark Hadou Realm 'Clan & Rank' Sonade Clan/Family Head of Household 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Relationship? Hah why waste my time on such a neurotic ideal such as love. 'Occupation' C.E.O. of Sonade House of Fashion & Designs and Sapphire & Diamonds Modeling Agency 'Yuki-Onna Physiology' Shizumi is in fact an Yuki-Onna (snow woman), an oni who are believed to be either ghosts of those who perished in the snow or personifications of winter and snow. They appear on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful women with long black hair and blue lips, with inhumanly pale or even transparent skin that let them blend into the snowy landscape. Despite their inhuman beauty, their eyes can strike terror into mortals. They float across the snow, leaving no footprints, and can transform into a cloud of mist or snow if threatened. Yuki-onna, being associated with winter and snowstorms, are at the same time beautiful and serene, yet ruthless in killing unsuspecting mortals. 'Abilities/Powers' *'Cryokinesis' As a Yuki-Onna, Shizumi has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of water and her attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her. **'Ice Constructs': She can create anything that she wishes and her ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles. This is the most common use of her powers and the most common constructs/weapons are: ***'Ice Daggers:' Very sharp icicles that can also be fired from her sleeves; and Shizumi has been known to employ ice-styled kunai knives that she can throw expertly from a distance, often hitting the foreheads of the intended targets without fail. ***'Ice Claws:' Her ice claws are just as strong, and can easily cut and destroy objects, such as a park bench, with relative ease. ***'Ice Clones: '''She also has the ability to create ice clones of herself or others. *'Camouflage' - The user can make their coloration blend with the coloration of their background to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of "static camouflage". *'Cold Immunity' - Users body is immune to extreme cold, making them immune to hypothermia and freezing *'Enhanced Condition' - The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. *'Fear Inducement' - The user can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception may be altered, causing them see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster **'Blizzard Creation' - User is able to use a combination of cold, winds and snow to create blizzards of varying power to attack foes. ***'Freezing' - The user can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms meaning they effectively make things colder, ranging from slightly chilly levels to absolute zero. ****'Ice Manipulation' - User can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. *'Supernatural Beauty' - This power is divided into two separate but interlocking aspects: The user is always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence. They are perfectly aware how to increase their appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance their natural appeal. For example, someone with this ability rising straight from the bed after hard nights partying and wearing rattiest possible clothes would make even best supermodel primped to perfection look homely in comparison. Secondly user is able to affect other people, both by affecting their minds, emitting pheromones and generally being a perfect companion and/or object of admiration. At the lower level user could make complete stranger treat them like their closest friend in only a few minutes and be perfectly willing to help them in any way they need. Someone with more power could make anyone treat them like someone who is privileged to do and get anything they wish and be admired and even loved for it. At the higher level user could make people fulfill their smallest suggestion, although not against their deepest principles. At the most powerful user could simply eradicate free will, making everyone slavishly devoted to them and willing to do anything to please the user. 'Perks' *'Superhuman Strength:' She has been shown to possess superhuman strength during her battles, being able to defeat and subjugate enemies larger than her. *'Superhuman Speed: She has been shown to possess superhuman speed during her battles, being almost invisible to the naked human eye and capable of attacking several enemies at once. *'''Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are enhanced in a similar manner. *'Superhuman Stamina': She can physically exert herself at peak capacity during a battle for hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Durability: '''She can withstand more physical damage and pain than any human. 'Weapon of Choice' '''Uramasa' - A uniquely designed sword made from the bones of 1000 (could be more) Onis this blade is believed by all to be a "living blade" as it wields immense strength and power that binds it and its master together through their demonic auras. Its also strong enough to slice through solid stone with ease. Given it's nature, it is a dual reverse blade sword and like the Onis that were used to make it, it seeks out strong and fordable opponents to engage in battle. This blade is traditionally past from the Head of the family to their successor upon their demise in battle/or death by old age. Secret: The reason it is believed that Uramasa is alive is because no Oni has ever seen it in the same form twice, meaning as it past from parent to child it evolves/changes its appearance according to the strength and needs of its presiding user. Allies/Enemies Allies/Family * Tomoko Asakura (Daughter, She flat out refuses to acknowledge Tomoko's union to a half breed like Akuma) * Isato Sonade (Father) * Sian Tetsu (Granddaughter) * Mai Sonade (Mother) Enemies * Akuma Tetsu * Akira Tetsu All of those whose social status doesn't match her own. 'Roleplay Selection' *Ark 16 Episode 12: Much Adieu About a Tetsu 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC Category:Sonade Family Category:Dead